One Mommy and Three Daddies
by cliffhangingbitch
Summary: Isabella Swan and her husband, Jacob Black, desperately want a child but he is unable to get her pregnant. His friends decide to help them. But she suddenly loses him in an accident. ... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**One Mommy and Three Dads**

_I just got this idea when I was watching OMaTD. Since I'm so obssessed with Twilight Saga at the time, a friend of mine encouraged me to make a Twilight fanfic OMaTD style. So I decided to give it a try. ;) _

_NOTE: I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for my future mistakes and stupidity. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT nor One Mommy and Three Dads. _

Summary: Isabella Swan and her husband, Jacob Black, desperately want a child but her husband is unable to get her pregnant. Her husband's friends decide to help them by sperm donation. But she suddenly loses her husband in an accident and she gives birth to her daughter but does not know which of her husband's friends fathered her child. The father of Bella's child can either be Jasper, Emmett and Edward. OOC. AH.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

Hi. I am Jacob Black. I'm an architect and I am married to the most gorgeous woman in the whole wide world, Isabella Swan - Black. Our relationship is so strong for we love each other so much. I will give anything for her, except for one thing, the thing that she wanted the most. She wants to have a child.

Ever since the day we are married, we kept trying and failing. We did all traditions Bella named. We used all the things that are related to baby making. But after all those hard work, here we are, 3 years after, strolling at the park surrounded by parents and their babies, and childless.

Every time a family walked near us, Bella will peek at the stroller, make cooing sounds to the baby. She looks at the couple, saying, "Aw. What a cute baby you have." And every time she said that, I looked away.

Luckily, my phone beeped three times.

I opened the first one, it's from Jasper.

"We are on our way to your humble abode, mate. Hope we're not interrupting anything. Be decent. Be there at 10."

I opened the next one from Edward.

"You better be at your scrawny house, Black. We're using my car which means we're using my gas. Do you know that there is an oil price increase today? And I'm running out of gas. Meaning I need to spend money. So if you're not there, well, go there now! You have 10 minutes."

I opened the last one, from Emmett.

"Bring your sorry ass by the door and open it the moment I knocked or I'll knock it down. And your wife better cook loads of food. I'm fucking hungry!"

I laughed at my friends. Bella looked at me questioningly.

"We should go home." I said.

"Ugh. Don't tell me your friends are coming over." She groaned.

I just smiled at her and we stood up, offering my hand for her.

She shook her head and whispered at my ear. "Last one at the park is a chicken." She snickered and ran away.

"You're on!" I shouted back at her. I don't care if people are looking at us. I love her and her immature antics. So I played along with her, and ran as fast as I could.

One of the perks of our house is that it's near the park, we can always open the window to get a whiff of fresh air or we could always jog there for a quick exercise.

She quickly ran to our porch and opened the door. She went inside but not before she stuck her tongue at me and giggle away. I went inside too, swiftly grabbing her and started tickling her sides. She squirmed and laughed causing us to tumble down the floor. We laughed together, enjoying the moment. But then, we heard a cough behind us. 3 tall men are standing there, with their hands on their hips, tapping their feet impatiently.

Bella blushed and stand quickly, mumbling a "sorry" and a "I'll just go to the kitchen and cook something."

I shook my head, not understanding why she's embarrassed. I followed her with my eyes, looking more beautiful than ever with flushed cheeks.

Someone cleared his throat again, bringing my attention to my childhood friends standing in front me and their weird poses.

The first one is Jasper Whitlock. He's tall, blonde-haired and a comic artist. He's a total man-whore. He has a girlfriend here, there, and everywhere.

Next to him is Edward Masen. He's taller than Jasper, bronze-haired and a stock broker. He's a tightwad. He's goal is to marry a rich girl and be rich.

Last but definitely not the least, _(well, except for the size of his brain) _is Emmett McCarty. He's the tallest and biggest among the four of us. Very useful for his work as a policeman slash detective. He has brown curls and dimples. He's very carefree and a mama's boy.

They all lived together at a house near the city, being all bachelor and etc.

"Are you like, sure you're not like, gay, Jakey? Cause you're like, watching us like, strangely." Jasper said in a sickly bimbo voice, snapping me from my thoughts.

Emmett laughed and Edward snickered.

I glared at them. "Why am I the gay one? Isn't it me that's married? Aren't you the bachelor ones? Aren't you the ones who lived in one house? How the fuck would I know that -"

"Jacob Black!" Bella interrupted me. On the day of our wedding, she made a rule that no one will cuss in her house.

I groaned, walking to the swear jar, and put all my change there.

They laughed harder.

"She's got you whipped, man!" Edward said, wiping the tear that fell from laughing.

I flipped him with the bird, walking to my wife. I don't give a fuck if they called me whipped or anything. I love her so they should suck it up.

Emmett recovered from laughing the moment he got a whiff of the delicious food my beautiful wife cooked. He ran inside, immediately sitting at the dining table, ready to eat.

Edward and Jasper followed, with bag full of dirty clothes. Jasper is already on his way to the laundry room. I sighed. It's always like this every week.

Bella served us our dinner. Emmett already scarfing down his food. He moaned. "Fuck, Bella! This is the most amazing, delicious steak that I had ever fucking tasted!"

Bella scowled at him.

He looked at her. "What? You looked like I insulted you. It's a fucking compliment! Please don't cry."

Bella scowled deeper, pointing to the swear jar. Emmett groaned but stood up. I stuck my tongue out at him, feeling smug.

Edward laughed, "You're fucking whipped, too, dude!"

Bella frowned at him. His eyes widened, realizing what he just said, but followed Emmett to the jar.

When everybody is settled and eating quietly, my wife exclaimed. "Jakey, you should invite your friends more often." I looked at her strangely. _She wanted them here? Didn't she groaned the moment she realized my friends are coming over? _

"Why?" I asked her.

"Because she fucking loves us." Emmett said smugly, reaching out to kiss her cheek.

"Fuck yeah!" Jasper said, high-fiving Emmett.

Edward rolled his eyes.

"Because, the longer they're here, the richer our swear jar would be." She said, pointedly looking at Em and Jaz.

"Oh, fuck." Jaz mumbled.

"Heard that, Mr. Whitlock!" Bella said.

"Fuck, she has some ears on her, huh." Em muttered really quickly.

"That too, Mr. McCarty!"

"Damn!" Edward breathed.

"Mr. Masen!"

He groaned but followed Em and Jaz to S.J., our new baby.

I snickered. Jasper flipped me off. That made me laugh harder.

They slowly make their way back to the kitchen to finish their food.

"The only thing that always made me wonder for the past 2 years and 364 days, is why they kept the swear jar when they don't even have children around!" Edward said to no one, exasperated.

Bella sucked a deep breath.

"Excuse me." She choked back a sob and ran upstairs.

Em, Jaz and I continue to gaped at him.

We were shocked.

"What?" Edward said.

That made me snapped out of my shock. I am angry. Beyond angry.

_How could he hurt my Bella?_

I rushed to him, grabbing his suit. "How could you?"

"How could I what?"

_He doesn't even realize what he had done!_

"You insensitive, selfish, egotistical mother fucker!" My fist came in contact with his face.

"What did I do?" He said, incredulous.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" I said, shoving him to the door.

Emmett and Jasper scurried after him.

"We're so sorry, man. I swear I'll beat some sense into him." Jasper said in a calming tone.

Emmett is already at the ground, tackling Edward, throwing solid punches to his face and chest.

Jasper took over and Emmett ran to me.

"Please tell Bella, she cooked the best steak and potatoes I have ever tasted. Tell her, we're so sorry and we took care of fuckward. Thanks dude." Emmett rushed back to the car along with Jasper, literally dragging Edward.

I released a calming breath, closing the door.

I looked at the stairs, debating if I should come to her or to leave her alone.

I went to the kitchen to clean up. I'll give her some time. If she wants to talk to me, she'll approach me.

I cleaned the dishes and the table. I even cleaned the grill and the oven.

I sighed, looking at the clock. I knew I can't prolong this talk any longer. So, I turn around, heading to the stairs.

I stopped dead in my tracks. A tiny silhouette was sitting at the stairs.

* * *

_Wee. Cliffie!_

_Sorry if it's a bit uh, dramatic, I can't help it. :D_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. Review. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_I just got this idea when I was watching OMaTD. Since I'm so obssessed with Twilight Saga at the time, a friend of mine encouraged me to make a Twilight fanfic OMaTD style. So I decided to give it a try. ;)_

_NOTE: I don't have a beta reader so I apologize for my future mistakes and stupidity. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT nor One Mommy and Three Dads._

_

* * *

_

**Jacob's POV**

"Bells, I –" I began.

"No need to explain anything, Jake. I understand." She sighed.

I sighed too. She's too understanding and selfless for her own good.

"I'm really sorry, hon. He's just –"

"I know." She interrupted.

My phone buzzed in my pocket.

I looked at it. It's a reminder.

"Appointment with Dr. Clearwater." It says.

"Well, damn!" I muttered.

"Jake?" She asked, worried.

I make my way to the door, making sure I passed to the swear jar and put some coins I owed.

"I, uh, I was called from work. Need to hurry. Be home by _twilight_. Be safe. Love you!" I rushed to my car.

"You are what?" Emmett roared, looking at me with wide eyes.

"He said he's infertile. It means he can't make babies." Edward explained.

"Shut the fuck up, you two. We're in a crowded place!" Jasper whispered.

After the consultation with the doctor, I immediately met up with my friends in our usual hangout place, Uley's Shack. We drowned out a couple of cases of beers for the whole time we're here.

"Hey, speaking of, did you tell your wifey?" Jasper slurred.

"That I'm here? Oh, yeah. I texted her. Told her, we're out "celebrating'' you're acceptance letter from that what's-it's-name comic magazine." I said.

Emmett frowned. "You didn't tell her that you're incapable of –"

"Don't rub it on my face, man!" I interrupted.

"But why aren't you telling her? She deserves to know that it's not _her_ who is –" He took a deep breath.

"Because he's still not believing what his doctor told him. He just wasted his money asking the expensive doctor but never really listening to him." Edward said, shaking his head.

"Typical Jacob." Jasper sighed.

"You never know! Maybe he's wrong, ya know? Nobody can trust no one." I defended myself.

"Then what's the point of going to that doctor?" Edward countered.

"Uh, well, I uh," I stuttered.

"I see. But you still need to tell this to Bella. She needs to know." Emmett said.

"_**When the sun goes black**_." I said, grabbing my coat, ready to leave.

"Good Morning!" Bella said, tinkering at the kitchen.

I smiled, sneaking towards her. "It is a good morning." I murmured, snaking my arms to her waist, putting butterfly kisses on her creamy neck.

She moaned and I immediately went hard.

"Happy 3rd anniversary, Mrs. Black." I said, huskily.

"Back at ya, Mr. Black." She said, slowly turning to face me.

I smashed our lips together, tongues battling for dominance. I still can't believe it's been 3 years since our wedding day. Although we've been together for 5 years before that, it took me too long to muster up my courage and ask her to marry me.

I cupped her ass, lifting her up while she wound her arms around my neck.

I headed to the bedroom and into the bed.

_**[*insert lemon here*] :P ;) :D :) BV**_

One thing that's comical now, is that Bella has a very dirty mouth whenever we have sex. But since we're completely, uh, _distracted_ at the time, she gets away with it. So, I took advantage of the situation and cuss too.

We're getting into it until she muttered something foreign.

I stopped mid-thrust and looked at her questioningly.

"What are you saying, hon?" I asked.

"Oh, I, uh, was just, uh." She blushed, making Jacob Jr. twitch. That made her moan.

"What?" I said.

"Well, our neighbor quite know about our, uh, _situation_, and she said that when I chant the verse while we're, uh, _making love_, it's guaranteed that we'll have a baby soon enough." She explained, blushing harder.

I looked at her, mouth agape. _How many people did she blabbered our problems? How many people knew about this? Did someone saw me went to the hospital? Did someone found out I'm sterile?_

"What is it?" Bella asked, touching my arm.

I quickly stood up and put my pants on.

"Jake?"

"I never knew you're a blabbermouth, Bella."

"What?"

"How many people know about this?"

"Jake, please, listen to me."

"What?"

"I only wanted us to have a baby. They helped me out. I swear to you, only a few people know about this. They all suggested that we should go to a hospital and have a consultation to know what's wrong."

I looked away. I would never let her find out that it's my fault. She will leave me.

"Why are you mad anyway? Huh? Why? I can't have friends anymore?"

"Of course you can. I am not forbidding you to go and hangout with your friends. As long as they're all female."

"Then why are you mad?"

Complete silence.

Someone opens the door. "Surprise! Happy anniversary!" Emmett bellowed.

"We used the key under the plants! Where are you?" Edward shouted.

"Just wait, guys!" I hollered back.

"Oooh. Someone's getting some! I told you we should've arrived later!" Edward scolded.

"I'll just pick up the laundry." Jasper said.

"You don't love me anymore, don't you? I mean, I can fully understand you. I mean, who loves a woman who can't even conceive a child?" Bella shouted, not caring that everyone can hear her.

"That's not what I meant. Of course I love you! Never doubt that!"

"Then, what's your problem?"

"Do you really like babies that much? I mean, we can still be a happy even though we don't have children, right?"

"Not me! What family do you have? After my grandmother died, I only have my father. I want a child, Jacob!"

I sighed guiltily. "Let's talk about this later." I get my shirt, and passed it to her. "Wear this. Come out, okay?" I said, heading to the door.

"It's always like this."

I turned around to look at her. "What now?"

"You're always doing everything for your friends. What about me? You don't want to go to the hospital that badly? Even though I want it badly? You can't even do that for me?" she whispered.

"It's not because I didn't want to." I exhaled. _Argh! She'll found out!_

"Then why, Jacob?"

"You suffered so much but it didn't happen." _Nice save, Black. _"Plus, the doctors said forget it, so why are you being like this?"

"Did we do every fucking thing the doctors told us to do? I got the hormone shots whenever I was fucking ovulating, what did you do?"

I stand there, guilty as fuck.

"They'll fucking come over and you'll hangout with your fucking friends all fucking night and get fucking drunk. Did we fucking ever really try? Have those fucking people helped us in any fucking way? I'm sick of fucking Boys Night and drinking fucking alcohol even on small fucking celebrations! I don't fucking want to fucking see any of you! Take them and get the fuck out!"

I'm still frozen. I never heard her curse that much.

She stood up, quickly putting on the shirt and shoved me out the door.

I shook my head, clearing all thoughts. I desperately needed to get drunk.

I looked at my wide-eyed dumbfounded friends. "Let's go get a drink."

* * *

_Wee. Cliffie! (again)_

_Sorry. I suck at writing lemons so just use your 'imagination'. :D_

_The actual reason why I rated this M is because of the cussing and not because of the lemons. But I'll try my very best._

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. Review. :)_

_PS. see the bold quote? "When the sun goes black?" I think I heard it from **ROBERT PATTINSON. :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_I just got this idea when I was watching OMaTD. Since I'm so obsessed with Twilight Saga at the time, a friend of mine encouraged me to make a Twilight fanfic OMaTD style. So I decided to give it a try. ;)_

Thanks to all the alerts/ favorites/ and reviews! I really appreciated it so much.

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT nor One Mommy and Three Dads._

_

* * *

_

**Jacob's POV**

"Hey, you could live without kids. All they do is get into trouble and caused trouble." Jasper said.

"I know. That's how I wanted to live." I said, taking a gulp of my beer.

"Look at the size of her body. You should have married a stronger, richer girl." Edward said.

I glared at him. Selfish, egotistical, tightwad.

"Dude. You could get a distribution!" Emmett said, his face lighting up.

"What is he, a dog?" Edward snickered.

"Oh. Right." Emmett's face falling and lights up again. _Seriously, this man has frequent mood swings._ "Then adopt!"

"Just live without kids. What do you need to adopt for?" Jasper said.

"You're right, it's hard to pay to raise them. Just live without one." Edward answered.

"Bella wants them." I sighed. "That's enough. Just pretend you don't know anything." I fake a smile.

"Hey. Then get a donor!" Emmett suggested. "I would get a donor. If I were you, I would just raise it as my own! If you go to the sperm bank, you can get one with an IQ of 200, with180 cm in height, a nice body and a face like _Kristen Stewart_! And to make sure they never find out, they'll even match their blood type as yours! No one would know. Because no one talks about it but a lot of people do that nowadays."

"Does that even make sense?" Edward and Jasper shouted.

Emmett blushed.

Edward sighed. "You don't even make money. Just don't have any."

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Jasper argued.

But I couldn't hear any of their petty arguments. My head is still stuck with Emmett's idea. _Sperm bank? Possible. Hmm._

"It's not like I can give you my sperm. This is distressing." Emmett mumbled.

"Yeah." Edward and Jasper agreed.

I take another gulp of my beer. _Sperm donation?_

Bella's POV

What the fuck happened?

We were just getting into it when he suddenly became angry and shit then I became angry too and next thing I knew, I was cursing him and his friends and shoved him out the door. I think I'm a bit rough with him. Maybe I should go and apologize to him. I shook my head. It's his fault, though. I will never take back all I said.

I took a deep breath and walked out the door. They left. _Figures. It's the first time they heard me curse that much. I bet they're scared as shit. Good for them. They will never look down at me anymore.*cue evil smirk*_

My smirk faltered when I saw what's waiting for me at the table.

3 red roses and a cake.

My heart softening for the guys. "They actually remembered." I murmured to myself, picking it up.

_They swore on our wedding day that they'll always send me roses on our anniversary. The number of flowers stands for the years we stayed together._

I sighed. What happened to our anniversary?

Jacob's POV

We're all drunk as hell.

Emmett is scolding Edward for being a cheapskate, Jasper lay uncomfortably on his chair, his eyes drooping, Edward is grunting, mumbling about economy, waste of money and all those shit, giving no attention to anyone.

Em's idea is still stuck on my mind. Sperm. Donation. Sperm. Bank.

"_Then get a donor! .. If I were you, I'll raise it as my own!"_

"_No one would know. .. but a lot of people do that nowadays."_

"_It's not like I can give you my sperm. This is distressing."_

Em is right. This is distressing.

Sperm donation? Sperm bank? Does that even exists?

_Donation_. Then, it struck me.

I stood up, slightly wobbly. "Hey! Okay! Okay! You guys would be good! You guys would be good!" I shouted.

"For what?" Jaz mumbled.

"Sperm donation. Can't you guys help me?" I answered.

"What are you saying?" Edward asked, confused.

"You crazy ass!" Jaz shouted.

"No! Everyone else gets it from their brothers, but you guys aren't any different than my brothers, isn't it?" I reasoned.

Em clutched my arm, forcing me to sit. "There's nothing different because we're brothers." He exclaimed, draping his arm on my shoulders.

"We're brothers!" I agreed.

"Crazy ass. So you want to use our sperm?" Edward mumbled.

"You said to get a sperm donation. I like it to be you guys. You went to better colleges and are better looking than me." I said.

"That's true." Edward muttered, puffing his chest out.

I sneered. _Only a few more flattering comments and they'll agree to this._"You're taller and have a nice body." I continued.

Jasper nodded, smiling.

"That's true, too." Emmett said, showing off his abs. _That bulk of a body can carry its own weight. He's the fastest among us._

"You guys have a good personality. You'll have to do it for me." I finished.

"It's not because we're hoarding them, but that's still not it." Jasper said.

"Why not?" I whined.

Jasper is not letting up. Em and Edward shook their heads too.

I sighed. _Plan B_."I really want to die. I even have thoughts of her wanting to have an affair and come back pregnant."

I can almost see the gears on their heads moving. _They're having second thoughts. Carry on, Black._

I put on my fearful, teary-eyed, near-suicidal face. "What if we get divorced?"

"Hey man, why are you –" Edward began.

"What's a friend?" I interrupted. "Helping them when they're going through tough times."

They became silent.

"Aren't you guys going to help me?" I cried.

Em sighed. "Okay, we'll help you. Eddie, you represent us and donate!"

"What the fuck, man! If you want to help them badly, you donate!" Edward argued.

"I have the best heredity." Jasper murmured.

"All three of you will do it!" I said.

Jaz, Em and Ed looked at me.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

**Jasper's POV**

Someone hit me, hard.

"Ouch!" I snapped one eye open.

I'm lying on the floor and Em is on top of me. He apparently fell from my bed. What the fuck? Since when did I sleep on the floor? When did Em sneaked to my bed? He has a fucking bed on his own room for fuck sake! This is one of the disadvantages of living on a house with a tightwad and a sleepwalker.

Em walked to the bathroom wobbling. It may have been hilarious if it weren't the fact my head hurts like a bitch and a familiar churn is on a pit of my stomach.

Em started puking on the toilet seat with the fucking door open.

I groaned, standing up. Ugh. I hate hangovers.

I walked towards the kitchen to make shitloads of coffee and take Tylenol.

Edward is on the couch, stirring and grumbling with his yesterday's suit on.

"What time did we drink until last night?" Edward asked, stretching his arms.

I searched the cupboards. Fuck. We don't have coffee and Tylenol anywhere. Ugh!

"Don't ask. We drank too much last night." I mumbled, getting a 1 liter bottle of water.

"I'm still not sober." Em stated, grabbing my bottle.

"Why did we drank too much last night?" Edward asked. "Was it because of Jacob?"

Em dropped the water. "He asked us for something last night."

"What did he asked for?" I asked, scratching the back of my neck.

Our eyes widened. "Sperm donation!"

* * *

_Some clearance: _

_their ages are: Jake, Ed, Em, and Jaz are 26 years old. Bella is around 25._

_10 years ago, Jake met Bella when she moved from Phoenix, AZ to Forks, WA and they became close friends immediately. Although Em, Jaz and Ed are Jake's childhood friends, he hid their (Jake and Bella) closeness to them (Because he's kinda selfish and he wants Bella to himself only.) Jake and Bella's relationship blossoms into something more. They went out publicly at the age of 18 and 17, respectively. Edward accused Bella as a gold digger, thinking because Bella is not rich and Jake is. (The reason why Edward, Bella and Jacob rarely get along with each other.) They, however, reconciled before they set out for college when Edward realized that after 3 years of being a couple, their love is still as strong as ever, and he finally accepted Bella._

Okay. So maybe it cleared some things up or it just made it more, uh, foggier.

I also mentioned Kristen Stewart here. So to all KStew haters out there, sorry because I really think she's far beautiful than Cameron Diaz and Angelina Jolie.

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. Review. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Mommy and Three Dads**

_I just got this idea when I was watching OMaTD. Since I'm so obsessed with Twilight Saga at the time, a friend of mine encouraged me to make a Twilight fanfic OMaTD style. So I decided to give it a try. ;) _

_Thanks to all the reviews, it makes me really giddy and whenever I got a suggestion or compliments, I can't help but prance around my room, giggling like a school girl who saw her crush. :))_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT nor One Mommy and Three Dads.

* * *

_

**Jasper's POV**

"Give me the phone!" I shouted.

"Here. Come on! Call him!" Emmett exclaimed, handing me the phone.

I dialed his phone quickly. I put it on speakerphone.

"Hey guys! What are you doing this early in the morning?" Jacob asked cheerily.

"What the fuck man? You tricked us!" We shouted.

"Huh?"

"No man! Abso-fucking-lutely No!" I shouted.

"What's no?" He asked.

"We can't donate sperm!"

"Why not? You said you could last night." He said calmly.

"When last night?"

"You guys even signed a contract last night saying you wouldn't change your mind."

"What? A contract?" I asked, confused.

_**Flashback (last night)**_

_We were handed papers and pens._

"_Write exactly what I say." Jacob said._

"_Write exactly –" Emmett muttered, writing._

_Jacob slapped his head. "Not that! Idiot!"_

"_Not that –" Emmett continued._

_I shook my head, laughing along with Jake and Eddie._

"_Whatever! Okay. Start over. I, to my loving friend Jacob Black, -" Jake said._

_I wrote the words in the paper, mumbling._

"_My overflowing and lively sperm!" Jake exclaimed._

_We looked at him but wrote it._

"_Will be donated." He continued._

"_Will be dowateyd." Em said._

"_If I break this contract –"Jake continued._

"_Eb I bweyk thiss contwak –" Em slurred._

"_I am nothing but a pure, useless, not-a-fucking-friend-anymore asshole." Jake finished. "If you finished writing, go ahead, write your name and sign at the bottom."_

"_Sure. After all, sperm is something we have plenty of." I said, smiling._

"_I have nowhere to use it anyway." Em said, shrugging. "Okay, I'll give you a lot. Take it all!"_

"_At least it doesn't cost any money." Eddie said, grinning._

_We signed the contact._

"_You guys promised." Jake said pointedly looking at us._

"_Of course! We're friends!" We shouted._

_**End flashback-**_

"You guys remembered?" Jake asked through the phone, bringing us to reality.

We looked at each other. "That was us overreacting because we're drunk!" I shouted.

"Oh. I considered that your sincerity." Jake murmured.

"Ask for money instead!" Edward shouted.

We looked at him, incredulous.

"What?" He asked.

I shook my head. "I'll buy you an orphanage instead!" I said to the phone.

"Ask me for my kidney instead! I'll give you that right now!" Em said, smiling.

"Either way, there's no way we can, so understand that." Edward said.

"Me neither!" Em and I shouted, hanging up.

"Sheesh. Is Jacob crazy to ask his friends for something like this?" I shouted.

"Then aren't you crazy too? You were the first one to bring it up!" Em said.

"It was you!"

"You're jumping on an innocent man! Who's the one who said that everyone does it these days, that you can pick a height of 180 cm and an IQ of 200?" Em argued.

I slapped my head. What an idiot!

"You said all those things!" Edward interrupted.

Em stopped, thinking, "What the hell? You're both trees at the wrong bark!"

Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"What the-? What's so funny?" Em said on a serious tone.

We shook our heads._ Life with Emmett will never be boring._

"Either way we can't ever say yes." Edward sighed.

"Of course not! Are we crazy to say yes?" Em said.

I nodded. _We're not giving up._

**

* * *

Emmett's POV**

I'm riding on the bus on the way to work. _We'll never say yes to Jake._ I nodded to myself.

Out of my peripheral vision, I saw a teenager pick pocketing an oblivious old lady.

I stood up. "Hey kid! Freeze!" I put out my handcuffs, smiling evilly at his scared face.

The bus stopped and the kid immediately ran out. I followed him quickly.

"Stop right there! Hey!"

I chased him until I can reach him and I quickly grabbed his jacket.

"A kid like you has already begun stealing?" I asked, cuffing his hands.

"Who told you to do this? Do your parents know you go around like this?" I shouted.

People are already crowding around us, looking at the kid.

"I don't have parents!" He shouted back.

"Then, are you an orphan?" I asked.

"No. I have a dad." He muttered, looking down.

"Where is he? Tell me where he is?"

"He's right here!"

I looked at the people around us. "Where? Where?"

"Dad!" He shouted, hugging me. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you? Let's never be separated again!"

I pushed him back. "What do you mean dad?"

"It's me dad! The son you have from donating your sperm!" He shrieked, hugging me again.

I looked at him with wide eyes.

The people around us whispered at each other. I shook my head at them. "No! I'm not his dad! I'm not his dad!"

"Mr. McCarty? Mr. McCarty?" Someone shook me.

I opened my eyes, falling from my chair.

"It's just a dream?" I muttered, disoriented.

"Are you okay? You wanted to be called a dad that badly?" Rosalie Hale, my colleague, asked me, helping me stand up.

"What are you talking about?" I looked at her, incredulous.

"Dad! Dad!" She said, imitating me, "You were talking in your sleep."

I shook my head. "There's a reason for that."

"If you marry me, I'll make you a father quickly." She said, batting her eyelashes to me.

"Stop talking nonsense. No matter how desperate I am, I have no interest in a kid." I said, shooing her away.

"What's wrong with me? I'm a single 23 year old woman, Detective McCarty!"

I grabbed my coat, ready to leave. "I told you its Det. Lutz - McCarty."

"Can we just omit the Lutz? It made your name too long."

"No." I snapped.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my mother's surname, okay?" I shouted, leaving the station.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I wiped my name plate, feeling smug.

"President Edward Masen", it says.

"Mr. President, you have a guest." My assistant said.

"Tell him to come in."

A balding man came in with a nerd-looking teenage boy.

"Edward? Are you busy?" The man asked. Ah, it's Jacob.

"No, I'm okay. What's going on, Jake?"

"It's nothing. It's just - ." He shoved the boy nearer. "Say hello, it's my friend."

"Hello, Sir." The boy said.

"Edward! He got into Dartmouth!" Jake said proudly.

"Really? That's great! You sure are smart!" I said.

Jake walked towards me, whispering, "But, uh, we don't have the tuition."

I looked at him. "What?"

"And we have to buy books, too." He continued.

I moved uncomfortably on my chair. "I told you that have nothing to do with me."

"Nothing to do with you? You're the one who gave the sperm! You should have the responsibility –"

"Responsibility?" I shouted, incredulous.

"It's your kid! Do you know how much money went into raising him? A lot! A lot!"

I fluttered my eyes open. Fuck. _There's no fucking way, I'll agree to Jacob! Friends can't get involved with things like this._

"I have to get married and start my own family someday!" I exclaimed.

I looked at my computer. "I should have sold this stock when it was 42,000 dollars!" *facepalm*

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

"Jazzie is here!" I shouted.

The flock of women surrounds me, grabbing me.

"Dad! Dad!" Two kids shouted, running towards me. What the hell?

I shook my head, clearing all those thoughts.

"No. I wouldn't let my youth and freedom stolen like this." I exclaimed.

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

I took the clothes out the washer. _Hm? Where did it go? That's weird. I'm sure I put it in._

_Flashback_

_Our neighbor showed me a piece of boxers.(picture on my profile) "This is made from receiving blankets. There are even pomegranates on here." She said, pointing at the fruit on the center. "They say pomegranates are charms for fertility." _

"_Uh. No thanks. But it's okay." I blushed._

"_Make your husband were these, then you'll get pregnant."_

"_My husband won't wear this and I graduated college. How can we believe in a superstition like that?" I said, looking down._

"_My brother-in-law wore this and had a son."_

"_But still – "_

"_Forget it then. These are hard to find." She said, turning away._

_I grabbed her arm, "Give them to me." I smiled. She grinned._

_End flashback_

"I brought them in and where did I put them?" I muttered, walking around the house. "Oh! That's right! Maybe it went along _their_ laundry! What do I do?" I sighed._ There's no choice._

I finally reached their house.

I knocked the door. Jasper opened it. "Hey!" Then he looked around me, "Where's Jake? You came alone?"

"Uh, yes. I had something to ask you." I looked down. _This is so embarrassing. How would I ask them?_

He grabbed my hand,"Come on in!"

"No, it's okay."

"Okayy." He drawled, looking at me expectantly.

"When you did your laundry at our house .."

"Yes?"

"Uh. Did you by chance take a pair of Jake's underwear?"

"Jake's underwear?" Edward asked, walking near.

"Not really underwear but they're like short pants." I murmured.

"Short pants?" Jaz asked.

"There's something red on the butt, like a pomegranate?" I explained.

"I haven't seen anything like that."

"Me neither." Edward said.

"No? Okay. But if you found them, could you bring them back? They're really important." I said.

"Sure." Jaz smiled.

"Bye." I waved.

"Be safe!" Jaz waved back.

I take another look around their house. Then I spotted it!

_Fuck. Emmett is wearing it._

Edward and Jasper looked at him, too. Edward snickered.

"Hey! Em! Take those off!" Jasper shouted.

"What?" Em asked.

"Those boxers!"

"Why? This yours?"

"Bella is looking for it."

Em blushed but scurried out of the room.

Few moments later, he handed it to me. _Gross._

"Thanks!" I shouted and rushed out of the house. _I need to wash this quickly._

After I washed and dried it, I neatly fold it on our cabinet.

"Thank God. It was so hard to get." I mumbled.

"You really want a child that much?" Jake asked.

"Oh!" I jumped, surprised. "Uh, yeah." I said, blushing.

"Okay then. I'll wear them." He said, hugging me.

"It's okay. You don't have to. I'm just –"

"I will. Let's go to the doctor's one more time."

My eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yes." He said, nodding.

"Thanks, Jakey! I love you! I love you!" I pecked his lips over and over.

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

Fuck. What the hell did I just said? Oh, no. I can't take them back now. Shit! Shit! Shit! I mean, how could I?

"_Oh, Bellsie? I just got carried away with your emotions and I didn't mean it."_

Yeah, right. _Nice going, Black._

I groaned loudly in exasperation. Good thing she's asleep.

I walked towards our kitchen to get some beers.

There are notes that are posted on our fridge.

"You can be a mother, Isabella Swan – Black!"

"You have to be strong!"

"Things to eat to get pregnant: "

I sighed. _She still blames herself. She thinks it's her fault. Fuck. Should I tell her? No. She would leave me. But I can't just let her blame herself all damn time!_ I need to talk to my friends about this. I should make them agree to this.

_Plan C. Talk to them individually._

Edward first. He's the most stubborn out of the four of us. Jasper's next. Emmett's last because he is the most gullible. _Thank goodness for that._

I called Edward. He answered after a few rings.

"What is it?" He asked, groggily.

"I need to talk to you. I'm fucking desperate."

* * *

_Wee. Cliffie! (again)_

_I hate Jacob here. Why doesn't he just tell her? He's too damn selfish!_

_JSYK, I have no idea how this sperm donation works, too. Will Jake drink those sperms? Will he inject them? So, if anyone has heard about this, please PM me. Thanks!_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. Review. :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_I just got this idea when I was watching OMaTD. Since I'm so obsessed with Twilight Saga at the time, a friend of mine encouraged me to make a Twilight fanfic OMaTD style. So I decided to give it a try. ;)_

_Thanks to all the reviews, it makes me really giddy and whenever I got a suggestion or compliments, I can't help but prance around my room, giggling like a school girl who saw her crush. :))_

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWILIGHT nor One Mommy and Three Dads. _

**

* * *

Jacob's POV**

I met up with Edward at Uley's Shack. I fidgeted while he puts his arm in front of him and leans his chin on it, looking at me with his dozy green eyes.

"If you won't start talking –" He started.

"Okay. Okay." I took a deep breath. "Man, out of the three, you're the best. Can you do it?"

He instantly woke up and took a deep breath too. "That's true, but –"

"Don't waste 'em on other places! Use 'em for a good cause!"

"It's not because I'm hoarding them. But –"

"You don't have anywhere else to use them. Use them in a situation like this."

He sighed. "Well, I don't really have anywhere to use them. But still." He looked away.

Urgh! Why is he so fucking stubborn? I want to strangle him and force him to give me his fucking sperms! Grr.

I composed my face. "I really want to die."

He looked at me.

"I mean, look at me. I'm pathetic as a man."

He still looks fucking apprehensive.

"I'm only living for her. I want her to be happy." I continued. _Come on! Agree already!_

He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm begging you! I'll never ask another fucking favor in my whole fucking life!"

_Silence_. Damn you, fucking over-thinking-. _It's not worth it, Black. Plus, you need his help now. Right? Calm down. Take deep breaths. That's it. Okay, continue your fucking monologue._

"So can you look at the other way, and do this? That's saving me and Bella."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "How can I do that? This is really uncomfortable. I'm sorry." He swivel his chair, leaving.

_What the fucking fuckity fuck?_

I took a deep breath and sighed. Plan D.

"I'll forget about the 50,000 dollars that you borrowed."

He froze and snapped his head at me. "What?"

_Fuck. What am I thinking? Well, there's no going back now._

I shrugged. "Well, if you don't want –"

"Fine! I'll do it!" He shouted.

I sneered. One down, two to go.

* * *

"Jasper, dude! You came!"

"Hey, Jake. So, what ya wanna talk 'bout?" Jasper drawled.

"Will you please do the –"

"Nope." He interrupted, his lips popping.

"Dude, come on! You're the best out of three!" I whined.

"Sam! Beer please!" He shouted.

"I'm serious! You're the best out of the three!"

"Well, I'm better than Emmett." Jasper sighed.

"So,?" I prompted.

He took a deep breath. _Yey! Maybe I won't use Plan D on him, after all!_

"I ain't doin it, dude. It's plain gross." He shuddered. Sam went to our table, giving Jaz his beer. Sam turned away, shaking his head, grinning. _He must have heard my conversation with Eddie too. Haha. Sorry, mate, I swear to you, I ain't doin' this all the time. Just for hard times._

I groaned. _Plan D, it is. _"Remember when you broke up with the sister of the gangster boss, I told her a lie. I told her that you're a time-limited patient! I'll tell her now that it's not true! I'll even tell her where you live!"

He gaped at me._ Hehe. Checkmate._

Finally, he smiled uncomfortably. "Dude, we can talk about this, right?"

"Let me see." I said, mockingly. "How 'bout your sperm donation, eh?"

He groaned. "What the fuck ever!"

"So, will ya do it?"

"Fine! I'll do it." He sighed, taking a big gulp of his beer.

I smiled evilly. Last stop, Detective Emmett Lutz- McCarty. _This should be easy._

* * *

Looks like he just got off his work, 'cause he's still wearing his uniform. "Det. Lutz - McCarty!" I greeted him, mocking a salute.

"Architect Black." He saluted back.

"So, how are things?" I asked.

"Just get to the point, Architect Black. I may be not that smart but I ain't gullible."

_Really? We'll see 'bout that. _I sneered.

"Okay then. Give me your sperm." I said in my best Darth Vader voice.

"No. No. Nooooooo!" He shouted in his Luke Skywalker voice, clutching his hand as if it's been cut.

I rolled my eyes. "Bro. I didn't say that I am your father."

He snorted. "You no fun. But still. You get the idea."

"Stubborn!" I shouted at him.

"Black!"

Someone yelled, "Racist!" _What the hell?_

"That's my last name, okay?" I shouted back.

The black man walked to our table. I stood up, towering him. _Oh, whaddya know? It's Crowley back from high school. We're not in good terms since I saw him feeling up Bella's ass. It's reasonable to be angry, right?_

"Crowley." I spat.

"Black." He snapped back.

"Emmett!" Em piped up.

Crowley broke our staring contest and looked at Em. He might had seen the badge that Em is wearing because he backed up, leaving us.

Em smiled and waved at him. I sat back, and he too. He kept on smiling, removing his badge, cleaning it.

"This badge always saves the day." He said, kissing it.

I sighed. "Come on, Em! I like yours best! You're like, buff. Please? Give me yours?"

He leaned forward, as if he's going to spill a secret. "You know how to pick 'em?"

I shivered. "No! You're disgusting!"

"Now you know what we feel." He said.

I looked at him. Huh. He actually gave me a smart-ass comeback."You know what, we gave you too small credit than you were ought to have. You're more optimistic than I thought."

"Really?" He blushed.

"Yeah." I said, acting sheepish. I laughed maniacally inside._ Gotcha._

He looked like his dreaming. I sighed._ Poor little naïve Emmett. Easy to distract._

"So, would ya do it?" I asked.

That seems too snapped him out of his what-the-fuck-ever-it-is daze.

"Nope. Told ya I'm not gullible."

_Urgh! Looks like the army not only hardened his pecs but also his head too! Damn you army! Wait. Army? Hmm…_

"When you were in the army, your mom got sick and had surgery. I brought her to my house and took care of her for months. You said you would make it up for me. Make up to me now!" I said.

His face contorted to whatever emotion it is and finally, he spoke up hesitantly. "Right n-now?"

I nodded.

"Okay. I'll d-do i-it. " He finally said.

Fuck yeah! I patted myself at the back. _Good job!_

* * *

After all those talking, I suggested that we would meet together this time for the final arrangements. I came first. The three guys are obviously talking to each other outside because they came together. Oh well. Let's get this over with.

"Okay. We'll do it." Edward spoke up. Then he leaned forward, "But you're really going to forget about that $50,000?"

I nodded, swallowing hard.

"I'll do this for my mom. But keep this a secret, okay?" Em said.

"That's the way it's supposed to be." I agreed.

"You can't tell the kid who the father is." Jasper said.

"Of course! That's my child!" I said.

"I'm not taking any responsibility for that child. Don't ask me for any kind of child support." Ed said.

"Don't worry. I will raise it well. Besides the three of you, no one in the world will know."

"If he grows up and isn't good in school or does bad things, it's not our fault." Em said.

"I told you, don't worry 'bout that."

"Okay then. When are we-?" Em sighed.

"Hopefully, this week." I said.

They all sighed.

"Thank you! Thank you!" I said gratefully.

They moved awkwardly on their chair.

"But, hey." I said, leaning forward. "This is forever a secret from Bella."

"Of course!" They shouted.

Em sighed. "So, we better stop drinking, smoking and we should eat what's good for us."

"Why?" Jasper whined.

"So, we might as well produce a healthy child."

"Okay." Jasper groaned.

"You quit girls. You need to save 'em up and create a quality child." Edward ordered.

Jasper exhaled noisily. "This will be a long week."

(I should have stopped there but I'm feeling generous today so I continued ;))

**

* * *

Jasper's POV**

We went home after that, tired.

Alex greeted us.

"Alex!" I shouted, lifting her/him up and twirling us around.

Alex barked at me. I smiled. I love that dog.

"Hey, dude, call your mom if she know some foods that are good for us." Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered and dialed my mom's number.

"Ma?"

"Jasper! Sweetheart! What's going on for you to call me?"

"Ma. What kind of food is good for men?"

"Well, that would be dog stew. Why?"

I looked at the dog in my arms. _Dog stew? GROSS!_

I cringed. "Not that ma. Uh, you know? The food that is good for fertility?"

"Fertility? I'm not sure."

"Uh. Okay. I'm hanging –"

"So, is there some good news you ain't tellin' me?"

"Good news?" I asked, confused.

"Who's the girl? Are you trying to get married now?"

I snorted. "No, ma. Goodbye!" I hung up.

I shook my head. She's so foolish. It's not like I can eat Alex?

I put him/her down and lied on the floor on my stomach and did push-ups. _Gotta start working out now._

**

* * *

Emmett's POV**

"Okay, what about you?"

"Chicken."

"You?"

"Burger."

"Burger."

"How 'bout you, Emmie?"

"I want fish egg soup." I muttered, reading a newspaper.

"Fish egg soup?" My co-workers asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I asked back.

"That's worth a hundred dollars!"

"I know." I said, handing Rose my payment.

"But Detective Emmett McCarty don't eat those kind of foods."

"Yeah but I have a reason for eating it." I snapped back.

"Okay." Rose muttered.

My co-workers looked at me strangely.

"What?" I asked.

I came home early to watch soccer with Edward. It's THE night.

Edward rose from his seat and wandered off to the kitchen.

He came back, opening a beer.

"Hey!" I threw my shoe at him.

"What the hell?"

"You have to quit drinking, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right." He muttered, throwing the beer away.

Halfway through the game, Jasper walked in, waving at us.

"Yeah. Hi, uh- girl!" He said to his phone.

I shook my head. _He doesn't even remember the name of the girl. What a player._

Then I remember that he should quit girls. So I walked to him and took the phone from his hand.

"Oh, Jasper. Ugh! Oh, yeah! Right there. Ooh! It tickles! Uh!" I moaned to the phone and snapped it shut.

Jasper looked at me weirdly. "I don't know if I should laugh or be pissed at you. But I think I'll settle at being pissed, I mean, you make me look like I'm fucking a man!" He shouted.

Edward is laughing at the couch, almost falling. "Bro, that's fuckawesome!"

I grinned. "Can't take full credit, though. I've seen it on NCIS."

"Still, it's classic!" He laughed harder.

I laughed with him. "Yeah, I bet."

Jasper glared at me, though I can see his stifling a laugh.

"Just get it out dude." I snorted and he laughed with us.

Someone knocked outside. "I'll get it!" Edward shouted, walking to the door.

There's some shuffling and mumbling then finally, Edward came back to the room with a box.

"What is it?" I asked.

He opened the box.

"It's cacti." He explained, removing all the plants from the box and arranging it around the house.

"They intercept electromagnetic waves. People say that those waves are bad for males, so." He shrugged. "I'm bringing some for my work table too."

Someone knocked again. I opened it.

"Hey, Jake. 'Sup?"

Ed and Jaz walked to us.

Jake handed us an unfamiliar juice pouch. "Drink it, it's good for you. I'm leaving this whole bunch for ya. Drink it 3 times a day, okay?"

We opened the pouch and tasted it.

"It tastes good! What's in it?" Jasper asked.

Jake looked at us timidly. "Uh, red ginger, snake, centipede, scorpion, seal, and bear's gallbladder."

It tastes awesome, I finished the whole packet, asking for more while Ed and Jaz are puking their guts out. _Babies._

_

* * *

Later that week_

**Jacob's POV**

Four cases of sperms are in front of me. Edward Masen's, Emmett McCarty's, Jasper Whitlock's and mine. Which one should I chose?

My phone rang.

"Jacob Black! You can't."

"I can't what?"

"You can't do this!"

I swallowed hard. "Okay. I won't do it then."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Promise?"

"Okay. I promise."

"Okay. We're trusting you." And they hang up.

I sighed. Putting on my gloves and injection, I know now whose sperm I'll use.

_

* * *

Wee. Cliffie! or (maybe not so much.)_

_Ookay! That one is hard to write. I just based this from the drama I've watched so, that's what really happened except for some scenes that I added so it would became funnier. [like the NCiS part, the 'Racist' part, and the 'Luke, I am your father' part.]_

_Judge me and this story. Help me make it better. Review. :)_


End file.
